Always the Tone of Surprise
by BinominalNomenclature
Summary: "To Ron, it was like instead of words, Hermione spoke poetry." Ronald Weasley has been in love with her for as long as he can remember. He's decided it's time for the next step: marriage. As 'magical' as it all seems, when Ron Weasley is involved, does everything always go that smoothly?
1. Like a Single Star in the Night Sky

**~ Always the Tone of Surprise ~**

_**A/N**__: Hello there. So you've decided to start reading this, let me tell you a bit about it then._

_This is a Ron/Hermione fic and I have no idea where it's going nor when it is going to end. For the moment, it is rated K+, however, this may change as we get more into the story. I am writing this purely for your enjoyment (well... I hope you enjoy it, anyway), and I would really appreciate any reviews. I don't mind constructive reviews, I actually am grateful for them. However, I must point out that there is a fine line between constructive criticism and flames. Feel free to flame all you want. __**Flames are used to warm my toes**__. But I would VERY MUCH APPRECIATE reviews. Thank you! So I really hope you enjoy. I'm thinking weekly updates, but you might be spoiled with a quick chapter every once and a while! However, if I don't update within a week, please do not be angry. I will probably take a month to update, at the maximum. And there would generally be a reason for me taking that long. Usually, I should be pretty quick. If not, do not think that I have abandoned the story. Feel free to PM me with any questions, ideas, etc. You've made it this far through my A/N? You've listened to boring ol' me for this long? *sniff* I'm touched. Congratulations, here's a gold star. Enjoy :)_

_Now, without further adieu..._

* * *

**Chapter One: You're Like a Single Star in the Night Sky**

* * *

**_Ronald Weasley - (Friday, June 4th, 2004)_**

Ron wandered about the store, having no idea where to start. The glint of the well polished diamonds kept capturing his gaze. The witch managing the shop looked at him oddly, head cocked to the side. Ron awkwardly smiled at her, which turned out like more of a grimace, and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Mate, I have no idea what I'm doing." He whispered to his friend, Harry.

Harry quietly chuckled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, Ron. Pick something nice." He whispered.

"It's bloody difficult. Everything is so fancy and... How do I pick?" Ron asked.

"Well, when I was buying one for Ginny last year, I just saw one that kind of... I dunno. It clicked." Harry shrugged, looking at some of the diamonds in the glass cabinet.

"It clicked. Everything bloody clicks with you, doesn't it Harry? Bloody clicking rings." Ron muttered, walking off. Harry laughed as he watched after him.

He slowly walked through the store, looking at each of the rings. He wanted a white diamond, Hermione would like that. Nothing too big and fancy, but not something that would seem cheap. He had nearly scoured the whole shop when a ring at the front of the store caught his eye. "Harry," He said, motioning for his friend to come over. Ron stared at the ring; a single white, rounded diamond sitting atop a golden ring. The diamond itself was the shape of a pearl, just smaller, and more diamond-like. The golden ring beneath was very elegant, the ends of the ring not quite meeting but instead wrapping around each other, like the thin tendril-like branches of a tree. "Could we please look at this ring?" Harry asked, pointing to it. The witch nodded, smiling. Perhaps they would finally settle on something. Using her wand, she took it out of the cabinet and levitated it so it was level with Ron's and Harry's faces. "That's beautiful." Harry said. Ron nodded. He now knew what Harry had meant when he said it would 'click'. That was the one. He imagined slipping it onto Hermione's slender finger, and her reaction when she saw it. It was a simple, yet elegant and unique ring. He knew she would love it.

Ron turned to the witch at the counter and said, "I think this is the one. May I have the price, please?" The witch smiled and said, "This one is fourteen galleons," she lowered the ring back onto the counter. Ron nodded and turned to his friend, "What do you think?" Harry smiled at him. "Take it. It's the one, right?" Ron nodded. "Yeah," he said. "it is." The witch smiled. "An excellent choice, I'll put it in a little box for you." She went around the back and Ron picked up the ring, smiling. "Do you think she'll like it?" He asked Harry. "I think she'll love it." Harry reassured him. Ron smiled again. Suddenly, he couldn't wait until Thursday night.

**_Hermione Granger - (Thursday, June 10th, 2004)_**

Hermione browsed her closet, having finished her shower. _"Dress special, it's our sixth anniversary."_ Ron had said. Hermione smiled to herself. She wondered what he had planned. They were going to a beautiful new restaurant which was very fancy. It had opened just two weeks ago. Perhaps they would have a beautiful dinner, maybe even dessert and afterwards come back home to bed. Hermione chuckled, remembering that night after one too many drinks a few years back...

She took two dresses off their coat hangers and walked to the mirror. First, she held up the black one. It was very nice, and Ron liked it... A lot. It was very elegant, with a silk belt that fit nicely around her middle. Hermione recalled the time last year when she had worn it to Harry and Ginny's wedding reception. She smiled and remembered how beautiful Ginny had looked that day. And so happy, too. Hermione wondered if she'd get married. She wanted to soon. She was in her early twenties, but she didn't think she was too young. It's the amount of love between two that matters. She wondered if Ron thought about marriage as much as she did. _No_, Hermione thought to herself, _He hasn't thought that far ahead yet_. She turned her thoughts back to deciding on a dress to wear. Hermione loved the black dress, but Ron had seen it a bit. She wanted to surprise him with something he hadn't seen before tonight.

She held the new purple dress she had bought in front of her. It was very simple, yet beautiful. It was a deep purple, and went well with Hermione's skin tone. The material was quite light, and felt nice on. The top part of the dress was loose, and when on, a silk belt of the same colour round the middle tightened the dress around her stomach. There were slight pleats in it and it flowed as she walked. Hermione put the black dress back, excited to see Ron's reaction to the new dress.

She clipped on a lace bra and some cotton underwear. Unzipping the back of the dress, she stepped into it and pulled it over her shoulders. Moving her still-damp-hair to the side, she zipped it up all the way to the top and looked at herself in the mirror. It cut off at the knees. She smiled to herself, knowing that Ron would love the dress. She looked very pretty, and she felt it, too. Checking the time, she saw that she had about half an hour until she had to be there. Ron was going to meet her at the restaurant. Usually, they would travel with each other. This time, Hermione had insisted that they go alone and then meet up. She imagined Ron sitting there waiting and being so pleasantly surprised when she arrived. Ron had a meeting at the Ministry of Magic, anyway. So timing wise, it was easier.

Hermione walked into the bathroom, shaking her head as she found Ron's Pyjamas on the tiled floor. _How many times must I tell him to pick up his clothes?_ They had moved in together a little over a year ago. _Yet I still pick up after him!_ Hermione cast a spell to dry her hair, and her uncontrolled, light brown curls appeared! She brushed them down a bit, and used her wand to do her hair up. She twisted it into a kind of a bun at the back, leaving a few curled strands astray at the sides. When she finished fiddling around with her hair, she got out her make-up bag. Hermione never wore much make-up, she believed that most people looked prettier without it. She only ever put a bit of mascara or lip gloss on, here and there. Perhaps a light touch of foundation.

When she finished with that, Hermione picked out her jewellery (including the charm bracelet Ron got for her birthday last year), and put on her shoes. She took a her black trench coat and a purse before deciding she was ready. Looking at the clock, she saw that she had exactly four minutes to get there. _Good_. She thought. _Not too early or late_. Looking at herself one last time, she picked up Ron's anniversary present off the table and disapparated with a crack.

Arriving just outside the restaurant, she stood at the entrance. Someone appeared next to her, the familiar yet always surprising sound of apparation scaring her a little. She smiled and walked in. It was incredible. Her mouth hung open slightly in awe of the place. The magical world had never seen a place like this. It was three storeys high, including the roof garden. It was big, but it didn't feel too big and overwhelming on the inside, which was good. It gave a nice, cozy feel. Hermione watched happily as the live band played beautiful, calming music. "Miss..." Hermione whizzed around. "Sorry to bring you out of your trance, ma'am, but I was wondering if you'd like me to take your coat?" A waiter in a red tuxedo asked. Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, thank you. This is a wonderful place," She said, taking off her black coat. The man smiled, "Yes, it is, isn't it? Of course it is very recent too. This is the first place it has opened up. You will find no other restaurant like it." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really? I had no idea. This is special then." The man's brown eyes sparkled. "It most certainly is." He flicked his wand and her coat whizzed away into a closet. "Now," he said. "A pretty girl like you... You won't be dining on your own tonight, will you?" Hermione blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, and no, I'm not. My boyfriend should be here already," she said. "Ah, and the lucky man's name is?" He flattered. Hermione blushed again and told him Ron's name. "Ah, Ronald Weasley. There you go. I'll take you to your table, my name is Marco. I'm your waiter for this evening." Said the kind waiter who now had a name. "Thank you, Marco." Hermione let Marco lead her through the restaurant. He hummed to the tune that the band was playing, dancing a little. Hermione laughed, having a feeling tonight was going to be a fun night.

They walked (or rather waltzed!), up a glass staircase and onto floor two. Hermione gasped, it was even more beautiful than the first floor. A wooden roof was replaced with a beautiful, starry night. She suddenly had a flashback of the first time she saw the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. She was filled with such wonder and amazement... "Isn't it beautiful?" Marco asked, seeing Hermione's wonder. "It... It's stunning." Hermione stuttered, still staring at it. "Yes, well we don't usually have this. Tonight, however, there was a request." Marco said, taking Hermione's hand, guiding her to her spot. "Really? That's lovely." Hermione said. "I'll best you'll be surprised when you see who requested it." Marco smiled. They came to a stop and Hermione stared at Ron who stood up. He had bought a new suit with an orange tie. Orange had always suited him. Hermione gasped. "Ron... You did this?" She asked, gesturing to the ceiling. Ron shrugged, smiling. His beautiful, lopsided smile. "I remembered the time you first saw the roof at Hogwarts and I wanted to see that look on your face again." He said. Hermione smiled, happily. She walked over to him and hugged him. "It's beautiful." She whispered. "I love it." Marco smiled, walking away to give the two their privacy.

Ron pulled out Hermione's chair for her, and Hermione thanked him. He sat on the opposite side of the table and cleared his throat. "Hermione, you look... Stunning."

Hermione blushed. "I thought you might like it. I bought the dress yesterday."

"I think I might like it more than the black one,"

"Really? Me too... But how about you? A new suit?"

"Oh, this... Yeah. It kind of makes me feel like a Muggle, y'know. I'm used to wearing robes..."

"Well you look very handsome." Hermione said, batting her eyelashes. "I have your present here." She said, pushing the present wrapped in silver paper to him. "Go on, open it."

Ron smiled and began to unwrap it. "No way!" He exclaimed, opening the box. He took out a golden pocket watch with a beautifully carved pattern engraved on the front. He flipped it open. "And it works, too!" Hermione smiled, happy that he liked it. "How on earth did you find this?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear. "There's a Muggle shop that sells old, quirky things like this down the road from my parent's house. I found it there."

Ron grinned. "Thanks,"

"I'm glad you like it."

"You're going to have to wait for yours."

"You mean there's more? I thought that this beautiful night out was my gift!"

"Nope. I got you a little something else too." Ron smiled.

"Since when have you been such a gentleman? You've never been this kind." Hermione teased.

"Always the tone of surprise," He said.

Hermione smiled, remembering the first time he had said that to her, six years ago.

"Now," Ron picked up the menu, clearing his throat again. "would you like something to drink?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes please. What should we get?" She asked, looking at the drinks menu.

"I-it's up to you, I honestly don't mind." Ron said, a little too quickly.

Hermione nodded and took a minute before saying, "A light Daisyroot Draught might be nice. I haven't had one in a while, what do you think?"

Ron nodded. "Ah, yeah. Nice. Mmm, Daisyroot. Good." He stuttered.

Hermione put down the menu. "Ron, are you okay? We don't have to get the drink if you don't want to..."

"No, no. I want it. That's good. Yum." He smiled, oddly.

Hermione looked at him. "Are you sure you're alright, Ron? You're acting a little strange."

Ron sighed. "I'm fine I'm just... Nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?"

"I just... I wanted to make everything special for you tonight. Y'know, on our sixth anniversary and all. I just really wanted to make sure that—" Ron was cut off by Hermione leaning across the table and kissing him. He kissed her back. "Ron," Hermione said, sitting down. "this is amazing. Don't be nervous. This is wonderful." Ron smiled and held her hand. "Okay." He said. "I love you," Hermione smiled. "I love you too." After a few moments Marco came over, a quick quotes quill floating by his shoulder with a note pad. "Will you be ordering any beverages this evening?" Ron nodded. "Two glasses of Daisyroot Draught, please." The quick quotes quill quickly scribbled their order down. "Is that all for drinks?" Marco asked, smiling. "Yes thank you." Hermione said. "Very well then," Marco waved his wand over each drinks menu and the transformed into dinner menus. "I'll be back soon, if you need anything else, just shout." Marco smiled, walking off.

Hermione looked at her dinner menu. "Wow, this is expensive. Are you sure this is okay?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. "It's fine. Don't worry, I've got it covered."

Hermione smiled and felt very pampered. "Okay then, I'll pick something out."

_**Ronald Weasley - (Thursday, June 10th, 2004)**_

Ron watched his girlfriend, inspecting the menu. He couldn't help but smiled. He loved the way she looked when she read. She would become focused on the book, and her lips would purse the tiniest bit, and then there was this little crinkle in her forehead that appeared whenever she was concentrating. Ron loved this woman so much. He looked down at his menu and basically saw a bunch of stuff with fancy names. He had no idea what any of it was.

"Er... Hermione..."

"Hm?"

"What's esc... escog, ergot..."

"Escargot?"

"Um... Yeah. That sounds nice. What is it?"

Hermione laughed. "You'll be disgusted by this," She said, still laughing. "snails."

Ron looked at her, confused. "You mean... Like..."

"Snails."

"Like... In-the-garden snails?"

"Yes Ron," Hermione laughed, Ron looked so utterly disgusted!

Ron nodded and went back to looking at the menu. Perhaps something less... Snail-ly. Ron's eyes went up and down the list when he saw something he recognised: Lasagna. His mum had made it a fair bit at home for him. Ron suddenly wondered if they put snails in the Lasagna too. "I think I'll have the Chicken Cordon Bleu." Hermione announced. "Er... Yeah," Ron said. "And I'll have the, um, Lasagna." As if on cue, Marco arrived at their table. "Here are your drinks..." He said, placing their glasses on the table. Hermione and Ron thanked him before placing their orders.

"Er, may I ask what the Lasagna has in it?" Ron asked. Hermione tried not to laugh.

"There is a vegetarian version—"

"Vegetarian?" Ron asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Someone who doesn't eat meat." Hermione whispered.

Marco smiled, continuing, "Or there is the meat alternative with a fine lamb mince, cooked in the best sauce. I've tried it myself and I assure, it is something else."

"That sounds good. I'll have that then." Ron smiled.

Marco took the notepad from the quick quotes quill and said, "So that's a single Chicken Cordon Bleu, and a meat lasagna?"

"Yes thank you." Hermione said.

"Alright, I'll be back with your meals soon." And he left, the quick quotes quill following closely behind.

"Cheers," Ron said, raising his glass. "To a happy six years together," Hermione said. "And to many more happy years after tonight." Ron added. "Aww," Hermione said, leaning over the table to kiss him on the cheek. Ron watched Hermione take a sip of her Daisyroot Draught. "Mmm..." She said. "try some Ron, it's delicious." Ron did as she said and closed his eyes in pleasure. It was delicious. The flavour of the Daisy's was strong and warmed you up on the inside. "That is delicious. Good choice!" Ron said. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." Hermione said, standing up. "Okay, I'll be waiting." Ron replied. She smiled over her shoulder at him and left. Ron took another sip of his drink, wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers. He took out a small box from his pocket and flipped it open. _Should I do it now? When she gets back?_ Ron started to get even more nervous than he already was. _What if she doesn't accept? What if I wreck everything?_ Suddenly, Ron remembered what Harry had said to him. It wasn't unlike what Ron had said to Harry when he was proposing to Ginny. _Mate, she's going to accept. She loves you._ Harry's words were nice, but they were just words. He took another drink and snapped shut the case, putting it back into his suit pocket. _I'll do it after dinner._ Just in time, too. Hermione was heading back to the table. Just as she sat down, Marco arrived with their meals. "Thank you, it looks and smells delicious." Hermione said. Marco gave a little bow and left.

"It looks good." Ron said. His Lasagna sat in the middle of the plate, steam still coming off it. The sauce was dribbled about the plate, along with a few sprigs of mint or something; Ron was never one for Herbology. He was glad that it was a good size, too. Not a tiny serving as most restaurants do, but a good slab of delicious meat, cheese and pasta. "Let's dig in," He said, eager to see if it was as good as his mum's! Hermione agreed and they ate in silence for a few minutes, savouring every delicious bite.

"I don't know about yours but mine is delicious," Hermione said, the pair of them nearly finished both their meals.

"Mine is really good too." Ron agreed.

"But how does it compare to Molly's?"

Ron debated this for a bit. "How can I betray Mum's cooking?"

Hermione laughed. "True, she is an excellent cook,"

"Yeah."

"Not to mention the fact she'd probably beat you if you said this was better."

"Exactly." Ron said. They both laughed and took another bite of their quickly diminishing food.

"You know, one thing I don't think I'll ever get used to is magical service," Hermione said.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"At Muggle restaurants we have to wait a very long time for our food," Hermione explained. "but here all you have to do is have the ingredients and you just whip it up with a flick of the wrist!"

"Oh," Ron said. He had tried to focus and be apart of Hermione's conversations but all he could think about was proposing to her. He looked at her as she spoke. Her mouth moving up and down, annunciating her words perfectly. To Ron, it was like instead of words, Hermione spoke poetry. She always wore a small amount of make-up, he liked that about her. She didn't need a lot anyway, she was so pretty. Her golden hair had been done up nicely tonight, just a few curly strands hanging down the side of her face. It looked really nice, not that Ron didn't like her usual frizz ball of hair...

"Ron?"

"Hm?" Ron asked, breaking from his trance.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked sternly, but she was smiling.

"Er... Yeah. I was just... I, uh, I was just..." Hermione laughed as she watched Ron struggle to find words. "I'm sorry, Hermione. You're just so beautiful—"

"Nice try,"

"I'm serious!"

"Uh huh."

"It's just very hard to concentrate on anything else when you're sitting in front of me, looking like a single star in the night sky," Ron burst out of no where. Hermione looked at him. Ron looked back at her. He nodded. _Now_."Sometimes I wonder why you picked me. You're the brilliant one. In comparison to you I..." He laughed to himself. "The thing is, 'Mione, you've read a lot of books, right? Well, to me it seems the bigger they are, the more interesting they get. If we were books, you're pages would be covered in writing. Top to bottom, side to side. Everywhere, filled to the brim with writing. It would be... Merlin's beard... It'd be hundreds of thousands of pages long, and you're only 23! Me? What would I be? Not even a magazine. A picture book at best!" Hermione laughed. Ron continued, smiling. "I want to be more, you know? But for now, I'm stuck with a single paged book," His tone changed, and he looked serious. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "But I can change that. I can. But not on my own. I need someone, someone to help me rewrite my story. But it won't be just mine, it'll be a shared story." Ron stood up from the table and Hermione put her hand to her chest. She had no idea what he was doing. She swung her legs to the side of the chair to face him. "Ron, I... I don't understand." She stuttered. _What was he doing?_ "Hermione, what I'm trying to say is... I love you." He reached into his shirt pocket and got down on one knee. Tears sprung into Hermione's eyes. "All those years," Ron laughed, slightly. "you've helped me with my transfiguration homework. Six years later, I'm asking you again.

"Hermione, let's write a story together. Our own. Our hands will hold the quill, together. Our storied lives will be written in great detail, and never read by anyone but us. Hermione, please, I'm on my knees... I'm on one knee, actually. But what I was wondering was... Will you," he flipped open the little box and swallowed. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

**_Hermione Granger - (Thursday, June 10th, 2004)_**

Ron was on his knee in front of her, holding out a beautiful ring. She had her hand over her mouth.

_"Hermione, will you marry me?"_

She couldn't speak, she was in such shock. She wanted to say yes but no words would come out, just tears.

"'Mione?" Ron's voice broke.

"Ron... I... Yes," She cried, tears streaming down her face. "Of course, Ron. Yes, yes, yes, I will." She leant down and kissed him on the lips. Cheering and clapping emerged from the crowd around them but neither of them heard it. Still kissing, they stood up together, Hermione's arms wrapping around Ron's neck. When they finally broke apart from the kiss, Ron took Hermione's hand. Tears of happiness were still streaming down her face. Ron slid the ring onto her slender finger with ease and she gasped, looking at it. "Ron... I-it's beautiful. It's perfect." She looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes shimmering with tears. "You really are always the tone of surprise," She smiled. "I love you." She whispered, trying to stop crying. Ron was close to tears as well. "I love you too."

And so, they kissed.


	2. She Makes My Life Better

_**A/N**__: Hello! Sorry it took a little over a week to get this out; because of Christmas and New Years and my birthday everything was a little busy. I hope that everyone had a wonderful New Years! It still doesn't feel like 2014…_

_I know that Harry is supposed to become an Auror at seventeen but in this I have written it so that Ron and Harry are training to be Aurors at the same time. It's just a bit more fun to write and (hopefully), more enjoyable to read. Hermione works towards making House Elves' lives better, and it is quite an emotional job for her, however, it does make her happy._

_Thank you very much for the reviews, they are so nice! I really appreciate them. Reviews make my day! Any questions/comments etc. can be written in reviews or feel free to PM me._

_Just quickly, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, whoops! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, my intense interest is the only thing I'm allowed to rightfully claim. All credit to J.K. and Warner Bros._

_I hope you like chapter two! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Two: She Makes My Life Better**

* * *

**Hermione Granger - (Friday, June 11th, 2004)**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Hermione groaned and rolled over, pulling the duvet over her head.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Mmm..." She sighed, propping herself up on her elbows. She blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. The alarm clock came into focus and Hermione's eyes widened. 7:34. "Ron," She mumbled. "Ron," She said again, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hm?" He replied, not fully awake. "Ron we have to go. We have to leave in less than half an hour." Hermione said, standing up. Ron groaned and rolled over. "Didn't the alarm go off?" He mumbled. "We must have slept through it," Hermione said, hurriedly. "Now I'm going to have a shower, in the meantime you can get—" Hermione paused. Her hand was on the bathroom doorknob and on one of her fingers was a ring. She smiled, she had almost forgotten that she and Ron were engaged. She turned to face her boyfriend... _Fiancé_ and smiled at him. "We're engaged." Ron smiled back. "That we are." Hermione ran back to the bed kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her slim back and rolled over. "Mmm..." Hermione sighed. "I wish we could just call in sick." She said as Ron ran kisses down her stomach. "We could..." Ron said, smiling. "But what would we say? It would seem a bit strange that we were both absent from work." Hermione said, trying to come up with excuses. "Stranger things have happened," Ron whispered. Hermione laughed a little but then sat up. "No, I have a lot of work to do. Besides, as soon as today's over, we have the whole weekend." Ron fake pouted and Hermione laughed, stepping inside the bathroom door. "Seriously, though. We have to get going, Ron, or we'll both be late for work." Ron sighed. "Alright, 'Mione," he threw off the duvet covers and got up. "I'll make breakfast."

Hermione pointed her wand at the shower and it turned on immediately, to the perfect temperature. She threw off her pyjamas and jumped in the shower. Quickly scrubbing herself all over, she turned the shower off and jumped out. Drying her hands, she grabbed her wand and instantly felt her skin dry. She giggled, enjoying the gust of hot air that came with the spell. She wrapped the towel around her and ran outside. "RON! SHOWER!" She yelled, heading to her closet. "Right!" Ron called back, dashing past her, into the bathroom. "I've had breakfast, yours is on the table!" Hermione heard the bathroom door slam shut and she dropped the towel. It lay crumpled at her feet as she quickly grabbed a black skirt and a business shirt with light pink pinstripes. Throwing on her underwear, she buttoned up the shirt and pulled the skirt over it, up to her waist. Just as she was heading to the kitchen for breakfast, Ron ran out the bathroom door and he skidded to a halt as Hermione crashed into him. Before she could fall to the ground, Ron caught her in his arms and stood her back up. "Watch your step," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. She put her hand around his neck and leaned in for a kiss when she pulled back suddenly. "Ron," she moaned. "Get dressed." She ran to the kitchen. "Right," Ron said, rushing to his wardrobe.

Hermione sniffed at the burnt smell. She sighed, why did she trust Ron to cook breakfast? "Oh, 'Mione?" Ron called. "Yes Ron?" Hermione replied, throwing the burnt eggs on toast in the bin. "Er, the food is a little burnt..." He said, coming into the kitchen, buttoning up the last few buttons of his shirt. "It doesn't matter, Ron, I can wait until lunch." She said. "But 'Mione..." He said, feeling bad for ruining her breakfast. "Ron, I'm honestly not that hungry anyway. Let's go, it's..." Hermione checked her watch. "7:51," She rushed to the front door, grabbing her shoes, putting one on as she hopped to the fireplace. "Shoes on?" Ron asked, holding a handful of floo powder in his hand. "Yes, I... My purse!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling out her wand. "Accio purse," she said, and the purse came flying into her hand. "Okay, let's go." Ron said, holding his arm out for his fiancé. She grabbed it and he opened his palm, the silvery powder falling into the fireplace. He voiced his destination and they were taken to the Ministry of Magic in a whirl of green flames.

**Ronald Weasley - (Friday, June 11th, 2004)**

Ron walked out of the fireplace, Hermione gripping his arm a little too hard. He smiled. She did that whenever they travelled using magic. No matter how many times she had done it, she always dug her nails into his arm. Ron liked it, it was cute that she was a little frightened of something they did so often. They stepped onto the shiny black tiles and Hermione's grip loosened. He put his arm around her back and smiled, leaning next to her ear. "Hair," Ron whispered. Hermione gasped audibly and brought a hand to her hair. She had forgotten to fix it. She quickly pulled out her wand and zapped her hair, resulting in it losing its frizz, leaving just a few soft waves of golden hair.

"Do you think many people saw it?" Hermione asked, putting her wand away.

"Yes."

"Ron!"

"What? Sorry! I don't know why you're so embarrassed about it, I love your hair."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying! How could I not love something like that?"

"Easily!"

"Oh come on, 'Mione..."

"Stop it Ron! It isn't funny!" She exclaimed.

Ron laughed, pulling her closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the elevators. "Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Mm?"

"When should we... You know... Tell people..."

Ron cocked his head to the side. "Well... Tomorrow Bill and Fleur are coming down, aren't they?"

"Oh my gosh! Of course! I completely forgot!" Hermione said, turning to face Ron. Every first Saturday of the month, everyone in their family made an effort to meet up at The Burrow for lunch. Of course, sometimes it didn't work out, but most of the time everyone could make it. However, Bill and Fleur would visit maybe six times a year. This sounds like a lot but for a close knit family like the Weasley's, it wasn't very often. So, instead of meeting up last Saturday, Bill and Fleur were visiting the second Saturday of the month so they postponed lunch until then.

"Perfect timing, eh?" Ron said, giving Hermione's shoulders a squeeze.

"Morning you two, little late aren't we?" A woman holding a coffee in her hand walked by, smirking.

"Good morning, Hannah." Hermione blushed. Usually they arrived at least ten minutes earlier.

"Morning," Ron said, nodding his head at her.

Hermione sighed and they stepped into an elevator. "Weasley," A man with greasy white blond hair acknowledged. "Granger." Ron stepped to the back of the elevator. "Malfoy." He nodded. "Good morning." Hermione said, politely. The elevator jerked backwards and they headed downwards. After just a few seconds, the elevator jerked to a halt. "Level five: Department of International Magical Cooperation." Draco stepped out. "Have a good weekend, both of you." He said, monotonously. The elevator doors snapped shut. "You too." Ron said, turning to Hermione as soon as the elevator went plummeting downwards. "'Mione, how about we hold off telling people at work until Monday." He said. "Not that I'm ashamed, or anything. I just think it's best to let our family know first. I mean... I wouldn't want them to find out through another person or something... It'd be kind of—"

"I know, and I agree. We will wait until Monday to tell our friends at work—"

"Level four: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Hermione kissed Ron goodbye. "I'll see you at lunch, love you." She said, walking out. "I love you too." Ron replied, smiling. Two men walked in and mumbled a good morning. "Good morning." Ron replied, checking his watch. 7:57. _Perfect_, he thought to himself, _they can't tell me I'm late. I still have three minutes._ "Level three: Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes." A man with a wand sticking out his ear coughed and hobbled onto the elevator. "Excuse me," he mumbled, squeezing past Ron. One of the other two men got out and the elevator jerked backwards, once again. Within a matter of seconds, Ron arrived at his stop. "Level two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Ron got off and three more people took his place. Heading towards the door that said 'AUROR HEADQUARTERS' in gold writing, Ron opened it and saw everyone already working. He was about to walk over to Harry when a tall man in black robes stopped him.

"Afternoon, Weasley."

"Afternoon, sir?" Ron asked, acting innocently. "Oh... Wait, my watch says that it's actually 7:58, which by my count, is two minutes before I'm due to start work."

Gawain Roberts pursed his lips. "Every morning you arrive ten to twenty minutes earlier than this, and we like to start a little ahead of schedule."

"Sorry for being on time, sir." Before Gawain could argue, Ron continued. "What would you say if I told you that Hermione had fallen very ill and I had to leave home as late as possible?"

"I would say that you are a lying cheat, as I know full well that Miss Granger is present. I saw her with my own eyes—"

"Ah, but how could you see her if you were on time and we were supposedly late?" Ron said, playfully punching Gawain shoulder.

Gawain jutted out his jaw and didn't say anything. "I'll be off to start work, then. I wouldn't want to be late. Good day." Ron said, walking off to Harry.

Ron wasn't worried about getting fired, no Auror-in-training was. No matter how cold Gawain appeared to be in the outside, he was a big softie. Everyone knew that, but Gawain refused to admit it.

"So... I take the fact that you're late as a good sign?" Harry smirked, tossing Ron his textbook on concealment and stealth.

Ron caught the book and smiled. He looked at Gawain and motioned for Harry to move to the back of the room. They took a seat at the far back table and opened their books, pretending to study. "We're getting married." Ron said, nodding. Harry had a grin from ear to ear on his face. "Congratulations, mate. I'm really happy for you. That's brilliant!" He exclaimed, but not too loudly. "Yeah. But we're not telling anyone at work yet. Tomorrow when Bill and Fleur come we're telling the family,"

"Good timing. Unlike when Ginny and I were getting married. Do you remember when we tried to announce it?"

Ron laughed, recalling the memory. Gawain noticed the two, laughing in the corner. He slammed his hands down flat on their table. Ron and Harry jumped back, caught off guard. "Men, or should I call you _boys_... You are disrupting everyone else who is serious about being an Auror from studying. You have an exam coming up very soon, and both of you had better be prepared for it. _If_ you fail, you will have to retake the exam. Of course, that's only if they reaccept you in the first place." Gawain threatened. He walked away, his robe swishing by his feet. Ron and Harry smiled at each other and started reading. After about ten minutes Ron looked up at his friend and said, "Are you actually absorbing any of this information—"

"No. No, not at all." Harry said, flipping a page.

"This is ridiculous. Why do we have to study? After all, Tonks said she got top marks without studying at all!"

"Exactly."

Ron and Harry stared at each other for a few silent moments, then burst into laughter. Their dream job's preparation reminded them so much of taking their O. at Hogwarts it wasn't funny. Yet here they were, laughing.

"I trust your text books are comedy material, boys." Gawain said, striding over.

"No sir, it's not that." Harry said, shaking his head, trying to stop laughing.

"It isn't, is it? Well let me tell you something else that isn't funny," Gawain put one hand on Harry's head, the other on Ron's. "Failing," he said, forcing their heads to the books. "Your," he said, sitting them back up, books in their hands. "Exams!" He said, sending Harry and Ron's chairs to different corners of the room, so that they could not distract anyone. Their was a gentle chuckle from the class around them, but mainly from a few of the older people, who were resitting their exams. Ron had the feeling that they had done the same thing in previous years.

Gawain headed back up to the front of the... Well, you could almost call it a classroom. He took out his wand and began to lecture the "class" about concealment and disguises. "Now," he said, flicking his wand, the word DISGUISES appearing on the blackboard behind him. "Today's focus will be disguises. In this course of Concealment and Disguises, you will be taught not only how to disguise yourself, but also how to notice when another person is wearing a disguise. Now, the second part of my previous sentence is very difficult. There has been no one who has mastered it completely, however there are a few pointers to spotting someone who may possibly be under the influence of polyjuice potion or another disguising potion, serum or spell. Depending on the person..."

It was about then that Ron let his mind wander off, and, unsurprisingly, he thought about Hermione. His fiancé. Fiancé. That sounded good, didn't it? Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley's fiancé. He smiled at the thought and watched the clock, slowly tick by. He couldn't wait for lunch.

**Hermione Granger - (Friday, June 11th, 2004)**

Hermione sat at her desk in her small, but comfortable office. She sighed and looked at the big stack of papers on her desk. _Oh well,_ she thought, _no one ever got anywhere by procrastinating_. So she dipped her quill in ink and took a sheet of paper off the stack. She signed her name neatly at the bottom and moved it to the side. She took another piece of paper off the high stack and signed it. She put it to the side. _And another. Another. Another piece of paper. More signing. A few more pieces of paper. Dipping the quill's tip in ink again. Oops, there's an ink blob. Clean that up. Sign some more. Put some more finished ones to the side. Grab another. Don't mess up your signature, Hermione!_ She quickly dished out some more and thought she must have made some sort of a dent by now, surely! She looked up at the stack and she'd finished maybe a fifth. She groaned and took another one off the stack. She wished there was a quicker way to do it but their policy was that all of these papers had to be signed by hand.

After about ten minutes, Hermione had gotten through half of the papers and there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Hermione said. It was Ewart, the secretary. "Hello Ewart, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked, smiling. "Mornin', Miss Granger. Your ten o'clock meeting is here, just a wee bit early. Shall I tell her to wait?" He said in his thick Irish accent. "No, not at all. I can see her now. I have nothing to do but sign all these papers. Send her in, Ewart." Hermione smiled, glad for a distraction from signing the papers. "Very well ma'am, she'll be in shortly." Ewart nodded, leaving the door open behind him.

Hermione had been working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for just over four years now. She worked on improving the lives of house elves and their ilk. She would meet with house elves that wanted to talk with her about their abusive situation and then helped them. She had helped many elves so far, and she had been the one to really get the small but growing industry started.

"Miss Granger?" A small, squeaky voice came.

"Oh, hello there, ma'am! Take a seat." Hermione said, gesturing to the chair opposite her.

"Thank you," the house elf said, timidly, hoisting herself up onto the chair. The chair was specifically designed for house elves, and was quite high so that they could be level with whomever they were meeting. This way, the house elves wouldn't feel of a lower status, thus less intimidated. "And please, call me Felda. May I call you Miss Granger, ma'am?" Felda asked quietly.

"You can call me whatever you want, Felda! If you're comfortable with Hermione, use that." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Hermione. You're name is very nice."

"As is yours, I love the name Felda. It means, 'from the feild' doesn't it?"

"Yes, Hermione. I-I'm surprised you know that. It's nice to hear my name spoken so kindly."

Hermione sadly smiled. She felt so much sorrow for the poor house elves.

"Usually it is yelled, so I never thought it was a very beautiful name. Not until now." Felda played with the hem of the cloth she was wearing, twisting it distractedly with her bony fingers.

"So, Felda. What is your situation?" Hermione asked, lowering her seat just a little bit as Felda was very small.

"Well, I work for the Stone's, my family always has. There was not one member of my family who was treated nicely. There is a man and wife, Master and Madame Stone. I don't know their first names, and they have two children. The children are very kind, but it is against the rules to talk. So I don't talk. However, it was nice to have the kind children about. Now, the two of them have gone off to Hogwarts. It has been a year since the youngest has gone to Hogwarts, she is in her second year now. Well, she will be in a few months. Of course, both of them come back next week sometime, but I needed to tell somebody..." Felda sniffed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"It's okay, Felda. It's okay. What did you need to tell somebody?" Hermione said, trying to hold back tears. She worked with house elves every day, but this never got any easier.

"About my hurts." Felda whispered, and then burst into tears.

Hermione shakily exhaled and handed Felda a box of tissues. As Felda let the tears flow, Hermione thought about how she was going to help Felda, how she was going to reassure her.

"Felda, I promise you everything is going to be okay. I help a lot of house elves every day, and everything turns out great. It isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. We can get you to a safe place, with other elves just like you. Then Master and Madame Stone can't hurt you, okay?"

Felda blew her nose and sniffled, "Okay." She wiped her eyes and said, "Do you promise, Hermione?"

Hermione took Felda's small hand and said. "I promise."

**Ronald Weasley - (Friday, June 11th, 2004)**

Ron and Harry exited the Auror Headquarters Training Room and got into a crowded elevator, heading to the Atrium. "God, I can't wait until all this studying and training is over. I just want to get out there and chase down some dark wizards, you know?" Ron said.

"I know, it's frustrating. On the bright side, this is our last course before we get out there. And next week we start the practical stuff, so that'll be less dry." Harry shrugged.

The elevator jerked to a stop and the pair got out with everyone else. The Atrium was busy, as it always was, and neither of them could see Hermione. "She might already be there." Ron said, talking about Hermione.

Every day at lunch, Harry, Hermione and Ron would go to a muggle restaurant, just a block down from the Ministry. It was a quaint little café, with reasonably priced lunches. All of them liked it a lot, and they had been going there for a few years.

"After you," Harry said, allowing Ron to step into the fireplace first.

Ron smiled, "Thanks." before being engulfed in green flames.

It was a warm day, with no cold breeze. It was nice, Ron liked it. Harry appeared behind Ron and they set off. In a matter of moments, they arrived to see Hermione sitting in their usual spot. They walked in and Ron kissed Hermione on top of the head. "Hey 'Mione." He said, sitting down on the couch, next to her. Harry sat on the couch opposite and smiled to himself.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione put her book down on the coffee table and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"The world." Hermione said, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Did you have a meeting today?" Ron asked.

"She's only young. Her parents are dead. She has no living family. She... She was scared to tell anyone." Hermione looked at her fiancé with tears in her eyes. "They beats her, Ron. She has burn marks. And she... She's just a little elf," Ron took Hermione into his arms and caressed the back if her head. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay, 'Mione. You'll help her. You're going to make everything better—"

"Like you always do." Harry chimed in. "You always help them, Hermione. You always make their lives better."

Hermione sobbed into Ron's chest for a few moments before gathering herself up. "I'm so sorry. I just..."

"It's okay. We know it's hard." Harry said, smiling at Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

As they ordered their food, Ron couldn't help but smile as he thought, _she doesn't just make house elves' lives better, she makes mine better too_.

* * *

That night, Ron finished brushing his teeth and walked into the lounge room, where the light was still on. Hermione had her legs tucked up on the couch and she sat there reading, chewing her hair subconsciously.

Ron sat down next to her and asked, "What are you reading?"

"Mmm..." She replied, flipping the page.

"Interesting, then?" Ron smiled.

"Uh huh,"

"Does it include bloody battles and explosions? And pictures?"

"Mm hm..."

Ron squinted to see the title of the book. "Ha- hairy snout, human... heat, wait, heart? Hairy Snout, Human Heart. Great, thrilling read, then."

"Sure."

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed then."

"Mmm..."

Ron stood up and leaned down to kiss Hermione goodnight. "Love you."

"Love you too." Hermione mumbled, not taking her eyes up from the book.

Ron smiled and yawned, walking into the bedroom. He switched off their alarm and hopped into bed. He groaned, forgetting to turn the light off. Fumbling for his Deluminator, he found it on the bedside table. He flicked the switch and the light was sucked into the small box. Putting it back he rolled over to his side. He lay on his back and thought about telling everyone tomorrow. Suddenly, he was nervous. He wasn't quite sure why, though. In his head he ran through the people who knew that he and Hermione were engaged... _Harry, so probably Ginny, too. They can't keep a thing from each other... Mr Granger and Dad. Mrs Granger might know, but I think Dad's kept it from Mum. Ron tried to think who else. Blimey! That must be it! Unless 'Mione told someone, of course. Otherwise, only four or five people know we're getting married!_ Ron wasn't sure how to feel about telling everyone tomorrow, to tell the truth, he wasn't really sure how to feel about the whole thing! It didn't feel... Real. He hadn't even thought about the wedding since proposing to Hermione. Suddenly, everything became unbelievable, and Ron decided that it wasn't worth stressing over. He'd sort it out tomorrow. For now, sleep seemed like a very good idea to Ron. He rolled over and pulled the duvet up around his shoulders, sinking into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	3. Announcements and MORE Announcements!

_**A/N:**__ Hello! How's your day been? Good? Excellent! Surprise! You have been spoiled with an earlier chapter! Yay...? Just a few things to clear up in this... Correct me if I'm wrong in any of these._

_The Harry Potter series never states Hermione's parents real names... So I just made them up._

_I really hope I've gotten the age's of Bill and Fleur's children correct, I think I have... Maybe... Please? Also, I have written in this that Bill and Fleur live in France (but do they move back...?), so I hope that none of you have a problem with that._

_Also, I have tried to keep everything as canon as possible. Although I personally do not like the pairing of George and Angelina, I have kept them together._

_I think that might possibly be all I need to say... Maybe... Please review!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, have fun!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Announcements, Announcements... and MORE Announcements!**

* * *

**Ronald Weasley - (Saturday, June 12th, 2004)**

"Ron!' Hermione called from the kitchen. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ah, yeah... I'm coming!" He called back, entering the kitchen seconds later. Hermione was wearing a nice summery outfit, which was covered by her apron. "Do you need a hand?" Ron asked, walking to the kitchen bench.

"Um... Here, cover this salad with glad wrap, I'll just put the meringues in a container." Hermione busily rushed about looking for a container.

Meanwhile, Ron struggled to cover the bowl with cling wrap. He was trying to pull the plastic off the roll but it was only stretching. "Bloody cling wrap..." He mumbled.

"What's that, dear?" Hermione said, shutting the lid on the container.

"Nothing, I just... Got it." He said, triumphantly holding the sheet of plastic in the air.

"I'm so proud." Hermione deadpanned, smiling.

Ron covered up the salad, in a way... He put it next to the meringues and accidentally bumped into Hermione. "Oops, sorry 'Mione." He apologised.

"That's okay. I'm just trying to find the salad servers..." Hermione said, opening yet another cupboard.

"Oi," Ron said as Hermione faced him. She had a spot of meringue mixture on her cheek. Ron kissed her, cleaning up the spot of meringue. "Clean up after yourself, 'Mione." He joked.

Hermione smiled, leaving the room. "But I can easily get you to do it for me!" She said.

Ron laughed. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Mum and Dad, could you open the door for them?" Hermione said, emerging with her wand. She summoned the salad servers and put them next to the salad bowl.

Ron walked through the short hallway to get to the door and opened it. There stood Hermione's parents: Holly and Colin. "Hi Holly, Colin." Ron greeted, letting them inside.

"Hi Ron!" Holly smiled, greeting him with a hug.

"How are you, son?" Colin said, cheerfully.

"Good thanks, ah... 'Mione's just through here." Ron said, leading them to the kitchen.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad!" Hermione said, kissing them both on the cheek. "I'll just be one more minute,"

"That's fine, your salad looks good." Holly said, standing on the other side of the counter. "I made a potato salad, the one you used to love as a kid,"

"As I recall, Mum, that potato salad was the one you used to shove down my throat as a kid." Hermione joked, untying her apron.

Colin subtly motioned for Ron to follow him into the lounge room. Ron did so, and Colin asked him a question.

"So, did you..."

Ron nodded.

"And did she..."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, yeah she did."

Colin broke into a ginormous smile. "That's great! I'm so happy, for both of you!" Colin exclaimed.

Ron couldn't help but laugh, he was really happy too. They hugged and Colin said, "She's a very lucky girl to have you. I couldn't think of someone better to marry my daughter."

"Thank you, Col— Dad! I couldn't imagine me marrying someone else, either." Ron said, looking at a picture of him and Hermione on the mantle piece. "Er— does Holly know?"

"No, I haven't told her yet. When you asked for my blessing when Holly was out shopping, I decided to wait. I mean, of course she's happy with it, don't worry about that. Ever since you two moved in together she's wanted you two to get married!" Colin laughed.

Ron laughed with him. "That's great. We were thinking of telling everyone today, at lunch."

"Good idea, son." Colin said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You're the best son a father could hope for." He smiled, slightly teary.

Ron smiled back, blushing a little from the massive compliment.

"Boys! We're ready to go!" Holly called from the next room.

"Alright, we're coming!" Colin said, leaving the lounge room.

Ron took a salad bowl off the bench and offered Holly his arm.

"Thank you, Ron." She said, taking it, Colin doing the same with Hermione.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I think so. I don't feel as sick after doing this as I used to feel." Holly said, referring to side along apparation.

"Alright, we'll go first on the count of three. One..." Ron said, smiling as Holly gripped his arm. "Two... Three." And with a crack, Ron and Holly disapparated.

**Hermione Granger - (Saturday, June 12th, 2004)**

Hermione arrived at the front doorstep of The Burrow seconds later with her dad by her side.

"Oof," Colin said, stumbling.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Yes, fine thank you. Just landed a little off the step." He smiled and continued to walk through the door.

"Hello Holly! How are you?" Molly Weasley said with a ginormous hug.

"Very well thank you, Molly. I brought my potato salad again." Holly said, gesturing to the bowl in her arms.

"Ooh, yummy. You know we love that!" Molly said, grinning. Holly and Molly had become very good friends.

Molly moved along to Hermione and Colin. "Colin, dear, how are you?" She said, with another big hug.

"Wonderful, thank you Molly. You've outdone yourself this time!" He said gesturing to the table which had many delicious looking dishes laid out on it.

"Oh, not really. I cooked a few more things because Bill and Fleur were coming down. They'll be here a bit later."

Hermione smiled at Molly. "Hermione, good to see you as always, dear." She said, wrapping her arms around her.

"You too, Molly." She smiled, heading into the house.

"Hello George, Angelina" Hermione waved.

George and Angelina smiled, waving back. Everyone was in a good mood today because Bill and Fleur were visiting, and they were bringing Victorie and Dominique with them.

Hermione walked over to Ron who was talking to his dad. "Hello Arthur." Hermione said, cheerily.

"Hermione! Hello there!" Arthur said, kissing her on the cheek. "I haven't seen you since Monday, dear. How have you been?"

"Brilliant, actually. Ron and I have had a great week." Hermione said, putting her arm around Ron.

"Is that so..." Arthur smirked, walking off to greet Colin. No doubt to talk about Muggles, again.

"What was that all about, hm?" Hermione asked, looking up at Ron.

"Er, nothing. Let's see if we can find—"

"Hermione!" Ginny called, running up to greet her.

"Whoa, hi Ginny!" Hermione laughed. "Why such a big greeting?" Hermione asked.

"We. You and me. Need to talk. Now." Ginny said, smiling.

"Um, okay..." Hermione said.

"Hey, let me say hello first!" Harry said to his wife.

"Ugh, fine. But then she's mine." Ginny groaned.

"Hey Hermione." Harry laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Harry," Hermione smiled, hugging him.

"Alright, now we talk." Ginny tugged on Hermione's arm.

"I think she's got a hold of me." Hermione said.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Ron laughed.

"Maybe try pry her fingers off, one by one." Harry suggested.

"Ugh!" Ginny groaned, impatient.

"A bit of soap should loosen the grip," Ron said.

"Oh yeah, soap always does the trick." Harry agreed, laughing.

"RON! HARRY! SHUT UP!" Ginny said, dragging Hermione up the stairs.

Once they got up the first level, Hermione asked Ginny what was going on.

"Let's talk." Ginny repeated.

Hermione nodded and headed up the stairs with Ginny. Whenever Ginny or Hermione said 'Let's talk' it meant go to Ginny's room and talk in privacy. They had been doing it for years. Once they arrived, Ginny pushed open the door, and Hermione shut it behind her. Even after Ginny had moved out, Molly had kept the room pretty much the same (except for taking a few posters down off the walls). She used it as a guest room now, and had replaced Ginny's old bed with a new double bed. They leaped onto the bed and sat across from each other, cross legged.

"So, Gin, what's this about?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"Ron proposed?" Ginny squealed.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, to ask how Ginny new but she broke into a smile. "Yes, he did."

"And you said yes, right?" Ginny's eyes were bright and excited.

"I did say yes," Hermione said.

Ginny squealed excitedly. Hermione laughed.

"Oh my God oh my God I'm so happy right now Hermione oh my God!" She said, hugging her best friend.

Hermione hugged her back. "I'm really happy too." They squealed for a bit more before Hermione announced, "Ginny we're sisters now!"

"We always were."

"Yeah but now it's... Legal."

"Ha! We used to be illegal sisters. Now we're legal?"

"Well, you know what I mean."

"Of course I do. And I'm so excited!" Ginny said again.

Hermione smiled and hugged her.

"So, how did he propose?" Ginny said, lying sideways.

"I'm sure you know full well how he did from Harry." Hermione said, laughing.

"Ugh, boys, they never romanticise anything. All Harry said was that my brother took you to that new restaurant and made the roof like stars or something." Ginny said.

Hermione lay down opposite Ginny. "Well, I can give you a little more detail than that." Hermione laughed.

Ginny watched excitedly as Hermione retold Thursday nights events.

Once she finished Ginny rolled onto her back. "Wow. I never knew Ron could be so utterly romantic." She said, smiling.

"Neither did I." Hermione said, sitting up.

"And?" Ginny asked, pushing Hermione for more.

"I told you exactly how he proposed!"

"What about that night? Surely you didn't just get home, read a book and go to bed at nine." Ginny smirked.

Hermione sighed, smiling. "Well..." She began.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door. "Gin, Hermione? Are you in there?"

"Oh, should we come down?" Hermione asked.

Harry opened the door. "Yeah, Molly's gathering everyone."

"Oh... Just as we were getting to the good part." Ginny moaned, getting up off the bed.

"Count on me to spoil your fun." Harry smirked, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"That's you, the fun killer." Ginny said, crossing her arms.

"If I remember correctly, I'm the one who supplies the majority of your fun." Harry said, voice low.

"Ha!" Ginny scoffed. She walked down the stairs with Hermione. "So typical for a man to think that they are our main source of fun." Ginny said, throwing a look at her husband.

"What?" Harry laughed. "What did I do this time?"

Hermione and Ginny just laughed, walking into the dining room.

"Ah, there you are, girls. Bill and Fleur should be here any minute now!" Molly said, sitting down. Hermione sat down next to Ron, Ginny and Harry next to them.

"So, we'll just wait a minute before serving. Then Bill and Fleur can sit down straight away and have something to eat." Molly suggested.

There was a murmur of agreement and someone started up a conversation. Hermione looked around the table. They were a big family.

At the table there was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Arthur, Molly, Colin, Holly, George and Angelina. Hermione wasn't even sure if she had met Angelina's parents, although Angelina herself was lovely. She wasn't sure of the exact reason, but for some reason her parents never attended family gatherings.

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts by the opening of a door. Everyone gasped as Bill and Fleur entered the room, little Victorie holding her father's hand and Dominique in her mother's arms. "Bonjour!" Bill said, and the room erupted into cheers. Everyone got up from their seats and rushed over to greet them.

"Bill!" Molly cried, hugging her son tightly. "Oh I've missed you, darling!" She exclaimed, not showing any signs of letting go.

Hermione let the immediate family say hello first before greeting them both. "'Mione," Bill smiled, giving her a strong hug. Hermione hugged him back. "It's great to see you." Hermione gasped. "And you! Victorie, look at how big you're getting! Look at you!" Hermione knelt down and hugged Victorie. She giggled.

"Zay 'ello to Auntie 'ermione, Victorie!" Fleur said.

Victorie giggled and hid behind her father's legs.

Hermione laughed and stood up. "It's so great to see you, Fleur. How have you been?" She asked, hugging her friend.

"Eet ees great to zee you too, 'ermiome! Bill and I 'ave been very well." She smiled.

"This isn't Dominique, is it? Is that you Dominique?" Hermione said, picking up the little girl.

"My-nee!" Dominique said, clapping her hands together. "My-nee!" She giggled.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten!" Hermione said, lifting her up in the air.

Dominique squealed, still clapping. "My-nee!" She said.

Hermione smiled, giving Dominique back to Fleur.

After everyone said hello, Molly ordered everyone to sit down. Bill said, "Wait!" And everyone looked at him. "Er— Fleur and I just wanted to say something. Two things, actually. Just before everyone sits down."

"Well if you're announcing something stand out at the front!" Molly said, directing the couple to the head of the table. "And you two come sit with me!" Molly said, taking the hands of the two little girls.

"Please, no hugging and kissing until both announcements have been... Announced." Bill said, putting his arm around Fleur. A small rumble of laughter came from everyone. "Okay, um... Not really sure how to begin..." Bill started.

"Eet is great to zee you all!" Fleur said. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, it really is." Bill chuckled. "So... Fleur and I... We've been thinking about this for a while and have decided it's time. The reason we are down from France is because... We're moving back to England."

Everyone gasped loudly and then broke into very loud cheers. Molly ran up to give them hugs and kisses but Bill put his hand out, "What did I just say, Mum?" He laughed.

"Oh you..." Molly said, hugging him and Fleur.

"It's a shame. I was just starting to enjoy life. Then Bill has to move back down, although I don't mind Fleur. Quite found of you, actually!" George called.

"Thanks little brother!" Bill called back. They laughed.

After the cheers had died down, and Molly had been supplied with a box of tissues, they moved onto their second announcement. "Okay, now. We would have told you this earlier but because we knew we were coming down, we thought we'd keep it until then."

Bill looked at Fleur and she nodded, smiling brightly.

"Fleur and I are having another baby."

Everyone had the exact same reaction as before, except everyone rushed up to hug/kiss them.

After about ten minutes straight of congratulating, everyone began to settle down a bit. There was still a bit of general chatter about the place when Hermione found Ron.

"This is brilliant, isn't it?" She smiled.

"Incredible. I'm so happy. It's... It's really great to see them." Ron smiled.

"When should we tell everyone our announcement?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hm, I dunno. Maybe after lunch, after Bill and Fleur's announcement dies down a little?"

"Sounds good."

Just then, everyone sat down again, Bill and Fleur sitting opposite Ron and Hermione.

"This is just such amazing news..." Molly whimpered.

"Mum, stop crying." Bill laughed.

Arthur gave his wife a hug.

"Right well, shall we begin?" Bill asked.

"Yes... A-absolutely!" Molly said in between sobs.

Everyone laughed again, and began to talk as they served themselves big slabs of moist, white meat with different salads and vegetables. It was delicious. Hermione, however, avoided her mother's potato salad!

About an hour later, everyone finished lunch. Somehow, the boys had been separated from the girls. Molly, Holly, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur sat in a little circle in the lounge room, talking and playing with Victorie and Dominique.

"Bill and I 'ope you were not ovvended by keeping my pregnancy a secret zis long..." Fleur said.

"Not at all! It's a wonderful surprise! It is a shame we missed Dominique's second birthday this year, but Victorie's is soon, isn't it? You'll be four, won't you Victorie?" Molly said, playing with Victorie.

Fleur nodded, smiling and took off her cardigan. There, you could see a smallish but definite baby bump.

"When did you find out?" Ginny asked.

"Not until zix weeks! I'm almost vour months now." Fleur said, picking up Dominque.

"It's unusual to find out six weeks into your pregnancy?" Angelina asked.

"Well, no. I vound out about zis time with Victorie, and earlier with Domi, but I was shocked because I thought I would recognise zee zymptons earlier." Fleur explained.

Victorie walked over to her mum and whispered something in her ear. "Ov course you can, Victorie!" Fleur laughed. "She wants a drink ov water." Fleur said. She began to stand up, with a little difficulty before Molly stopped her.

"Don't worry, dear, I'll get it. Do you want to come with Grandma Molly, Victorie?" Molly got up and took Victorie's hand. Blushing, Victorie walked with Molly to the kitchen.

"She's shy, isn't she?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes, very!" Fleur said.

Dominique suddenly squealed and jumped out of her mother's arms. She grabbed her little rabbit toy and started to play with it.

"Not zo much Domi..." Fleur said.

All the girls laughed.

**Ronald Weasley - (Saturday, June 12th, 2004)**

As a few of the girls were setting the table for afternoon tea, Ron walked over to his brother. "This is great." He said.

"I know. I've really missed home. And Fleur wanted to move down here, too." Bill replied, facing his youngest brother.

"Does Charlie know?" Ron asked.

"I sent him an owl, probably hasn't arrived yet. He'll write back to me. If he doesn't visit sometime soon, I know he'll be down at Christmas. He usually comes down."

"Yeah." Ron said, taking a gulp of beer.

"How about..."

"Percy?"

"Yeah. Does he know?"

"I sent him an owl,"

Ron looked up at Bill expectantly.

"He didn't reply."

Ron smiled sympathetically.

"But who cares? I'm moving down here! I'm having another kid!" Bill said, nudging his brother on the shoulder.

"Speaking of which, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Ron asked.

"We wanted to keep it a surprise this time round. We have two girls so I'm hoping it's a boy, but, I mean, I'll be happy no matter what gender."

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

Most of the men had perhaps had one too many drinks, and were beginning to get a little bit tipsy...

"Okay everyone! Afternoon tea!" Molly called.

Within a few minutes, everyone was seated at the table, and digging into some delicious treats. Hermione had a slice of the delicious cake Molly made, and a little fruit salad that Angelina whipped up. Ron had one of Hermione's meringues, two chocolate biscuits and some pudding. _Not much at all._

As everyone was finishing off their food, Harry tapped his glass several times. Everyone looked at him. Harry cleared his throat. "My friend Ronald has something he'd like to say." He said. Everyone slowly turned to Ron and Ron began to get nervous.

"Go on, Ron." Ginny hissed, nudging her brother.

"Er, um... Okay." He stood up. "Well, I don't mean to detract attention from Bill and Fleur, but I have a little announcement of my own." His face was bright red. Harry, Hermione, Colin, Arthur and Ginny looked at him in anticipation. Ron took a deep breath and began. "Marriage," he said. "Is a beautiful thing,"

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Keep going, Ron, you're doing well." Hermione laughed.

"Sometimes, I think that if two people love each other enough, they should... Get married. A lot of people here are married... In fact, I think everybody here except 'Mione and I are married. Except for Dominique and Victorie, of course..." He said. Suddenly, he became aware of all the eyes staring at him and quickly concluded. "Thank you. That's all I have to say." And he sat back down.

Everyone slowly clapped, except for George who was whistling and cheering sarcastically.

"Ah, no... No... That's not all he has to say," Hermione said, smiling. "Ron, come on!" She whispered.

Ron stood up again. He inhaled deeply and began. "Marriage," he said. "is a beautiful th—"

Hermione stood up next to her fiancé and said. "I think what Ron is trying to say is... We're engaged!"

It seemed that every time the Weasley family (and friends), were confronted with a wonderful surprise, they gasped very loudly, and a few moments of silence ensued until suddenly, BOOM! A massive amount of cheering, applause, congratulations, hugs, kisses and handshakes were given out. And don't forget that box of tissues for Molly.

However, this time Molly was not the only one who needed tissues, Holly was crying a lot too. Even Arthur and Colin shed a tear or two. After everyone calmed down a little bit, they started asking questions.

"When are you getting married?" Angelina asked.

"Er... We haven't really thought that far ahead, yet." Ron said, putting his arm around Hermione.

"Where do you think you'll get married?" Holly asked.

"Um... Not sure yet, Mum."

"Will you wear a white dress, Hermione? Or do you think you'll try a slightly more modern wedding?"

"We really don't—"

"Muggle or magic?"

"Well, we haven't really—"

"Who are you inviting?"

"Could we just—"

"Oh, what cake?"

"STOP!" Hermione and Ron yelled.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at them.

Ron put down his drink. "Sorry, we just need to say... We've hardly even thought about the wedding yet. I only proposed on Thursday, our sixth anniversary,"

"Oh how romantic," Angelina sighed. "Your brother proposed to me in the joke shop by tossing me a ring."

"Oh come on, Angie! I was more romantic than that!" George said, laughing.

"It was a very romantic toss."

"Angie—"

"I'm joking, you were very romantic." She said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Aww..." The table sang.

George blushed and drank the last few sips of his wine.

Suddenly, Dominique started to cry. Fleur got up, excusing herself and went to get her.

"Goodness, it's getting late!" Holly exclaimed, checking her watch.

"It is too, isn't it? I suppose we'd better pack up." Arthur said, standing up.

"I'll get the dishes," Bill offered.

"Oh no, Bill. You go help your poor wife with Dominique." Molly laughed.

Bill got up to help Fleur whilst everyone else cleared the table.

Before long, Ron and Hermione were saying goodbye.

"Once again, congratulations! I'm so, so happy." Molly said, hugging each of them tightly.

"Thanks Molly." Hermione said.

"Call me Mum, Hermione!" Molly laughed.

Arthur hugged his son, "I'm so proud of you, Ron. You've made a great decision."

"Thanks, Dad."

He walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek, embracing her, too. "You always were our daughter, Hermione, you know that."

"I know. Thank you Arth- Dad." Hermione said.

After Holly and Colin said goodbye to Molly and Arthur, the four of them stepped outside into the slightly nippy air. Holly grabbed Ron's arm and they disapparated on the spot.

* * *

"Bye Mum, bye Dad, I'll see you soon." Hermione said, shutting the door.

Ron and Hermione walked into the bedroom, holding hands. "I'm going to get changed and go straight to bed." Hermione said, walking into her wardrobe.

"Me too." Ron said, getting changed himself. He pulled off his shirt and tie, and stripped down to his boxers. He yawned and stretched before getting into bed.

Hermione emerged from her wardrobe, dressed in cotton pyjamas. "Honestly, Ron." She shook her head disapprovingly, bending over to pick up his clothes. "How many times must I tell you to pick up your clothes?"

"Sorry, 'Mione. Guys don't really pick up clothes."

"Oh, really? I never noticed." She said, putting them in the laundry hamper.

"Come here," Ron said, shuffling over.

Hermione smiled, crawling into bed. She pulled the covers over her and nuzzled her head into Ron's chest.

"Mmm..." She sighed, tiredly.

"What?"

"Your chest is strong. And you smell nice."

Ron laughed and kissed the side of her head, stroking her hair.

"I never thought it would be so..." Hermione yawned mid sentence. "Sorry... so tiring telling people that we're engaged."

"I know... But Bill and Fleur are moving down, so that's good."

"Yeah... And another nephew or niece on the way."

"Yeah,"

"Yeah."

They were silent for a few minutes, listening to the sounds outside. Cars quietly speeding by. A few birds chirping, their calls echoing through the dark night sky.

Hermione sighed and put a hand on her Fiancé's chest. Her hand was warm on his chest, it rose up and down with his every breath. Hermione rolled over as she stretched, yawning.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I don't—" She yawned again.

Ron laughed.

"I'm so sorry, I must be really tired. This is embarrassing," she said, her cheeks turning red.

"It's not embarrassing, it's cute," Ron said, pulling her closer.

"Mmm... Goodnight." Hermione sighed, snuggling close to his chest.

"Night, 'Mione."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And the two of them fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, Hermione's golden curls, sprawled across her fiancé's chest. Their love for each other was incredibly strong, and even if you did not know them, you could tell that nothing in this world, nothing, could bring Hermione and Ron apart.


	4. A Trip to Hogsmeade

_**A/N**__: Hi! Hope_ _you've been well! Thank you very much for reviewing, it means a lot to me. I have moved the rating up to T, for mildly suggestive themes, which won't occur often but better to be safe than sorry. I hope I have the weather right... I don't live in England so I'm not sure whether it's correct or not. I hope it is, if not feel free to let me know! Keep writing those reviews and I'll keep writing the chapters! Thank you so much to the people supporting this fic, it means so much to me. This chapter is __**very fluffy**__, as the main focus is Ron and Hermione. The other chapters won't be quite as full on romantic, with a bit more interesting stuff happening, but I hope you enjoy the fourth instalment: A Trip to Hogsmeade._

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Trip to Hogsmeade**

* * *

**Hermione Granger - (Sunday, June 13th, 2004)**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, lazily. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, checking the time. It was 9:34. She blinked, looking at it again. Hermione hardly ever got up this late. She smiled, though, feeling very well rested and relaxed. She rolled over, only to see that her husband was already awake. That was unusual. It was as if they had swapped roles that morning! Hermione threw off the covers and stood up, stretching once again. She felt very well rested indeed.

She went to the bathroom, quickly and then walked out into the kitchen to see Ron.

"Morning, sleepy head." Ron said, smiling.

Hermione smiled back. "You're up early." She said, walking over to him.

"Yeah, and guess what?"

"What?"

"I made you a perfectly decent breakfast!" Ron announced, revealing two plates with omelettes and toast on them.

"Oh wow, Ron! And none of it's burnt!" Hermione said.

"That's right, only the best for my fiancé." Ron said, sliding a few pieces of sizzling bacon onto both plates.

"Fiancé, that sounds weird, doesn't it?" Hermione said, taking her plate from Ron.

They sat down opposite each other and Ron poured them some apple juice.

"I know." He said, taking a bite.

"Oh Merlin... we are going to be husband and wife."

"Wow."

"Mr and Mrs Weasley."

"You're not Mrs Weasley,"

"Huh?"

"That's my mum!"

"Good point."

"But Mrs Ron Weasley? I like the sound of that."

"Mmm... Me too."

They spent a few moments in silence, enjoying Ron's meal.

"So, how do you like it?" Ron asked, taking a sip of apple juice.

"This is so good, Ron. Seriously." Hermione said, cutting into some crunchy bacon.

"Yeah?"

"Mm hm..."

"Maybe I should try cook dinner, now!"

"Baby steps, Ron, baby steps." Hermione said, finishing her meal and standing up.

"Oi," Ron said, flicking her hair.

"I'm only joking, Ron." Hermione laughed. "It really was lovely."

Ron collected their dishes and put them in the sink. "So I was thinking we could go somewhere -wherever- and do a bit of shopping, and then maybe have lunch out?" Ron suggested.

"Sounds lovely. It looks like a nice day, too." Hermione said, looking outside. The sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a wisp of wind in sight. People were out and about, walking their dogs and jogging. There were even two young girls playing in the fountain. "I'll shower and get dressed then."

"Okay, we'll leave when you're done, no rush." Ron said, kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione smiled and walked through to the bathroom. She switched on the shower and stripped, grabbing her towel. She hopped in and adjusted the water slightly, it was a little too hot. Soon, the temperature was perfect and Hermione washed herself, the slippery suds sliding down her smooth skin. She ran her hands through her wet hair, enjoying the sensation of hot water raining down on her skin. She washed her face and grabbed the shampoo from the shelf, squirting some into her hand. Her hair soaped up as she rubbed it into her scalp, then rinsing it and repeating with conditioner. Soon, she was sparkling clean and turned the shower off, stepping onto the bath mat. She towelled off and reached for her wand, drying her hair with a simple spell. It fell in golden waves, just past her shoulders, framing her face nicely. She hummed an old Celestina Warbeck tune as she looked through her closet.

England had been having very nice weather, lately. _Today is so nice_, Hermione thought, _I mightn't even need a jacket_. So Hermione took out a striped green and white polo shirt and some black jeans. Her dress sense was never complicated, Hermione had never had an interest in fashion (although she looked nice, all the same). She took her beaded bag off the bedside table and walked out to meet Ron.

"Ready?" She asked.

Ron smiled. "Yep, shall we?" He offered Hermione his arm and she laughed, taking it.

"After you, M'Lady." Ron said, opening the door for her.

Hermione curtsied and stepped outside, giggling.

"So, Prince Charming, where are we off to?" She asked as Ron locked the door behind him.

"Hm... Where would you like to go?"

"I don't mind."

"Okay, how about browsing Hogsmeade?"

"Sounds good. Come to think of it, I haven't been there since Ginny, Angelina and I went last."

"That's settled, then. Hogsmeade it is. We can take the train if you like, for something different?"

"Maybe on a rainy day. It'd be nice just to apparate there, today."

"Suits me. Ready?"

Hermione nodded and off they went, leaving their front doorstep with a crack.

* * *

Hogsmeade was beautiful at anytime in the year, and no matter how many times you went it was always a pleasant surprise at the beauty and atmosphere of the place.

Hermione and Ron held hands, walking through the town. They looked into shop windows, stopping to have a look in every once in a while, or to chat with a friend who was there.

"Ooh... Aren't those cute?" Hermione said, peering into Gladrags Wizarwear.

"Which ones?" Ron asked.

"The gloves,"

"What gloves?"

"The ones over there, see? To the right,"

"Oh, yeah. Nice,"

Hermione looked at them some more, through the window.

"Do you want me to buy them for you?" Ron offered.

"What? No, no that's fine."

"But you like them."

"But I don't need them."

"But I want to buy them for you."

Hermione pecked him on the cheek. "Ron, it's fine. I don't need them, but thank you for offering to buy them for me. It's very sweet."

Ron blushed a little and they kept walking.

"So, have you thought about when we're going to get married?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all."

Hermione laughed. "When should we, though?"

"I don't know... Do you want to wait, like, a year?" Ron suggested.

"I don't know if I can." Hermione giggled.

"Me neither." Ron said, kissing Hermione.

"Ron... I kind of have an idea but, I mean... We don't have to, it's just an—"

"What?"

Hermione exhaled. "Well, ever since I was little I kind of... Wanted like a winter wonderland wedding, sort of thing."

Ron smiled.

"Don't laugh." Hermione said, blushing.

"I'm not laughing!" Ron laughed.

"Ron, stop it!"

"I'm only laughing because..."

"Well?"

"I just never guessed you would have thought about getting married when you were little."

Hermione smiled and looked away. "Okay, so maybe it's a stupid idea..."

"Not at all."

"What?"

"Most people get married in summer, right? Like, it's the typical wedding. It's not often you hear of people getting married in winter. It'll be... Special."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You can imagine this?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"Me too." Hermione smiled.

Ron quickly glanced about him, and pulled Hermione behind a café building.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed but Ron kissed her, cutting her off.

"Ron, not here!" Hermione said, smiling. "What if someone—"

Ron cut her off again and she gave in, kissing him back.

She groaned. "You should be easier to resist."

"Really?" Ron laughed.

She kissed him back. "Mmm... No."

They laughed and continued kissing, hidden from view.

* * *

_**Later**_

"Ron, I need to go to the bathroom, will you wait outside for me?" Hermione said.

"Um... In this store?" Ron asked, uneasily. They were standing in a ladies lingerie shop.

"Well... The next bathroom is over—" Hermione smiled at Ron. "Wait outside, Ron I'll only be a minute. You'll have to take this bag, though."

"Thank you." He said, taking the bag that contained their purchases.

Hermione laughed and went to the bathroom. After she was done, she stepped out of the cubicle and washed her hands, dried them and went outside to meet Ron.

"Hi," Ron smiled.

"Hello." Hermione smiled back. "What's the time?"

"Well, let me check..." Ron pulled his hand out of his pocket and held the golden pocket watch that Hermione had bought him I'm the air. "It seems to be forty-seven past four, according to my watch."

Hermione shook her head, laughing. "Well, we could go to Zonko's?"

"And provide competition for my brother and his wife?"

"True."

"But what the hell," Ron said, heading in the general direction of Zonko's joke shop.

"I mean, we don't have to buy anything."

"No, we can just browse."

"Check out the competition for Weasley's Wheezes."

"Exactly."

They looked at each other and laughed, walking into Zonko's.

Inside, it was just as busy as it had always been. Ron almost got pushed over by a little boy who was wearing some rather strange looking goggles...

Hermione squinted as she saw a galleon in the ground, and bent over to pick it up. As soon as she touched it, however, it gave a shock and she gasped. "You alright, 'Mione?" Ron asked. "Fine, except for my tingling fingers." She said, clasping her hand. Ron chuckled and went look at some different potions. As Hermione regained feeling in her fingers, she spotted some sort of colourful containers on the other side of the room. She walked over there and took a sample one, opening it. Whatever it was, it looked beautiful. It glowed different colours, slowly fading from green to blue to purple to pink to red to orange to yellow to green and so on. Hermione tipped the container upside down to hold the object in her hand but she dropped it to the floor as soon as it touched her skin. It had felt wet and slimy and... Hermione shivered, and bent down to poke a finger at it. As soon as she did it leapt up and appeared in front of her face, about ten centimetres away. It floated in the air and Hermione stared at it. Inquisitively, she poked it again. She jumped back as it began to form shapes. "Oh!" Hermione gasped, as it took the shape of different objects, changing its colour with each transformation. At the end of the display, it formed a rainbow, displaying all the colours. Hermione smiled, brightly, and clapped, giggling. She took it in her hand, wincing at the slimy texture until she got used to it. She put it back into it's container and looked at the label. _Zonko's Magically Colour Changing, Intriguingly Shape Shifting Slime. _Hermione took it in her hand to show Ron. She walked over to where he was standing and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ron—" She began, but the person who turned around was not Ron. Hermione screamed, dropping the container when she saw the face. It was green and deformed with fanged, yellow, stained teeth. The face started laughing and Hermione stared at it in a petrified shock. He lifted his hand to the face and took it off with ease, revealing Ron's laughing face.

" 'Mione it's me!" He said, trying to stop laughing.

"You... You scared..." Hermione couldn't get any words out, a tear fell involuntarily from her eye.

"Shh... Shh... I'm right here, it's okay. Shh, everything's gonna be okay." Ron took his fiancé into his arms and stroked her hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." He said, a hint of laughter still in his voice.

"You scared me so much." Hermione whispered into his chest, still shocked.

"I'm sorry." He said, holding her tighter. "I promise I won't do it again, I'm sorry."

Hermione pushed away from him. "I'm sorry. I was shocked, that's all. I was just shocked."

"I feel really bad now. I just meant to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did that." Hermione laughed, wiping her eyes.

Suddenly, the shape shifting goo leaped up off the floor, where it had spilled out when Hermione dropped it in fright. It zoomed in front of Hermione and Ron and changed to the colour red, forming the shape of a love heart. "Aww..." A lady in front of them said. Hermione smiled, blushing. "You two don't ever break up, okay? This world needs more cute couples like you," She said, smiling. "Thank you, and..." Ron looked at Hermione. "We'll never break up." The lady smiled and walked away.

"So, can I buy you anything?" Ron asked, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"No, that's okay. We should head off, now." Hermione said.

They walked out of the store into the still-warm air. "Not as good as Weasley's Wheezes." Hermione smiled.

"Not at all. And a lot more expensive, too." Ron smirked.

"Still fun though."

"Yeah."

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"So... Have you wondered if we'll have a muggle or magic wedding?" Hermione asked, looking at the ground.

"Oh, well... Um... I don't really know what a muggle wedding is like." Ron admitted.

"I went to my uncle's when I was little, but that's the only one I've been to. Of course, I'm more familiar with them than magical weddings. Although, funnily enough, I've been to more magic weddings than muggle,"

"And which do you prefer?"

Hermione looked at Ron, smiling. "I have to say I prefer magic. I mean... I've been living in the magic world for a long time but there's still this... This special thing about it. I don't know, I can't explain it."

"But would a magic wedding be a problem for muggle guests?"

"There won't be all that many, Ron."

"Won't there?"

"I mean... Family, of course. But then, no one else, really."

"Oh, come on! There must be some muggle friends you've had."

"Well, yeah. But none of them seem close enough to invite to a wedding. I suppose there're family friends..."

"Do they know that you're a witch?"

"Yes, Ron. It's not really a secret anymore."

"So, you're heading towards a magic wedding then?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side, thinking for a moment.

"I mean, would you be happy with a magical wedding?"

"It would be magical, no matter what type of wedding it was."

"Oh, aren't we feeling romantic?"

Ron laughed.

"Seriously though, 'Mione, I do not know a thing about muggle weddings. But I'd be happy to learn about them. Magic, I know a bit more about. Either way, I honestly don't mind."

"Magic?"

"You're not just saying that because it's what I'm more familiar with?"

"No. I think I want a magical wedding."

"Magic Winter Wonderland Wedding. I like it."

Hermione laughed leaned her head on Ron's shoulder, smiling. She liked the idea of it too.

**Ronald Weasley - (Sunday, June 13th, 2004)**

"What's the time?" Hermione asked, holding Ron's hand.

Ron dug into his pocket and pulled out the pocket watch. "It's... Five twenty-five."

"I suppose we'd better head home soon."

"I suppose so."

They looked at each other and both broke into a smile. "Honeyduke's..." They said in unison.

Hermione giggled and they walked across the pavement to Honeyduke's. Ron held the door open for Hermione and they walked in, sighing at the ever delicious smell of the sweet shop. A man walked out the door with a bag of sweets, leaving Ron and Hermione as the only customers in the shop.

"Good afternoon," said the woman at the counter. "Are you happy just to browse?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione replied.

"If you want to sample anything, just ask." She smiled.

"We will." Ron said.

He scanned his eyes over the sweets on display. As always, they looked and smelled delicious.

"I wish we could buy them all!" Laughed Hermione.

"I'll buy the shop for you," Ron smiled, wrapping his arms around Hermione's middle.

"Thank you for the offer, but that's alright," Hermione laughed again.

"Beautiful day," The lady at the counter said.

"Oh yes. It's very warm outside." Hermione agreed.

"I wouldn't know, I've been working in the store all day!" The woman laughed.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes, although I don't mind at all. It's fun. I get to spend all day, smelling these delicious sweets. I get to meet interesting people, and cute couples like you," she said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, smiling. "and it's pretty good pay." She added.

They laughed.

"Seriously though, I love my job. Anyway, would you like to sample anything?" She offered.

"Um... 'Mione do you want the honeycomb?" Ron asked.

"You know me far too well." Hermione smiled.

"I don't think we'll need a sample. Could we please get a few pieces of Honeyduke's Best Honeycomb in a bag?"

"Sure," The lady got a little bag ready and walked over to where Honeyduke's Best Honeycomb was. She scooped a few pieces in and put the scooper back in the box. She walked over to the other side of the room. "I'll throw in a few Exploding Bon-bons for you." She smiled.

"Oh, no you don't have to—"

"Too late, they're in the bag." She smirked, closing the lid.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, that's very kind."

The woman just smiled and punched the numbers into the cash register. She announced the price and Ron got his wallet out to pay her. He gave her a little extra for the Exploding Bon-bons.

"Uh, uh." She said, taking only the money for the honeycomb.

Ron reluctantly out the extra money into his pocket. "Well that's very kind, thank you."

"You're welcome." She tied the bag up with some pink ribbon and curled it. She handed it to Ron and they thanked her, leaving the store.

"That was really nice of her," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron replied, putting the honeycomb into the bag he was holding.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Unless there's anything else you want to do, I'm ready to go home."

"Well, I'd better get dinner on. And Hogsmeade will lock up soon enough."

"Okay then. Ready?" Ron put out his arm for Hermione. She took and and they disapparated.

* * *

"Ron, dinner!" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there!" Ron called from the bedroom. He quickly hid Hermione's present under the bed and headed into the kitchen. "Mmm..." Ron said, sitting down. "Smells good."

"It's just pasta," Hermione said, sitting down herself. "Well, cheers!" She smiled, raising her wine glass.

"Cheers," Ron said, bumping their glasses together and sipping some wine.

They ate in silence for a bit before Ron started conversation by saying. "This is really good."

"Glad you like it."

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, it was great!" Hermione smiled, drinking some wine. "And such nice weather."

"I know! It's the best we've had in... I dunno. A very long time."

"That's for sure. Although it'll probably be awful tomorrow." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, that's how it usually works. A few nice days and then—"

"Horrible ones."

"I hope not but I guess that's what will happen."

"At least we have had some really nice days the past week."

"Yeah... We should've gone swimming!"

"Oh, you know I don't like swimming."

"But that's only because you don't go often enough!"

"I... Have been... Recently."

"Mm hm."

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione laughed. "I don't know what it is, I just don't like it."

"Oh well. Sometime I'll show just how fun it can be." Ron promised.

"Ron, imagine if I said to you, 'I'll show just how much fun reading can be,' what would you say?" Hermione smiled.

"I... I would say, 'Sure. Let's give it a go,'" Ron said.

Hermione laughed. "Come off it, Ron. You hate reading."

Ron smiled. "Okay, okay. You've got me there."

They laughed and ate for a little bit more, chatting and finishing off their meals. Ron stood up and took their plates, putting them away. They clattered in the sink and he walked over to Hermione, taking her shoulders.

"Hm?" Hermione asked, finishing her wine. "What's this?"

"I have something for you." He smiled.

"What? Ron! You didn't buy me something, did you?" She asked, turning around.

Ron just smiled.

"Ron," she moaned. "if you don't stop being such a good person I think I'm going to have to move out. "

Ron laughed, lifting her off the chair. "It's not a big thing, just a small gift."

"But it's still something you bought me. And I don't have anything for you!"

" 'Mione, it's fine. Don't get so worked up about it, it's only something small."

"It's. Still. Something." Hermione repeated, following Ron into the lounge room. "And I feel bad for not getting you anything,"

"Hey that pocket watch is great—"

"A pocket watch." Hermione scoffed. "That doesn't make up for everything you've given me."

"But you do." Ron said. He lifted up her chin and stared at her for a moment before kissing her.

Hermione kissed him back and smiled.

"Now you wait here, I'm getting it from the bedroom." Ron said.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she sat down. "Okay. I'll wait."

"Shut your eyes."

"Okay."

Ron watched as Hermione giggled, covering her eyes. He smiled and walked into the room, grabbing her gift from underneath the bed. He walked back into the lounger room and placed it on her lap. "Okay." He said, uncovering her eyes.

Hermione looked at her lap and laughed, seeing the small canister. She picked it up and looked at Ron. "Zonko's Magically Colour Changing, Intriguingly Shape Shifting Slime." She smiled. Taking the lid off with her nail, the blob of slime leapt into the air and displayed it's many tricks. Hermione and Ron watched, smiling in awe at it. At the end, it made a glowing heart shape again, and slowly dimmed until it flew back into its canister.

"Thank you, Ron, it's lovely." Hermione said, pecking him on the cheek. "Although, I'm still not sure whether you bought it for or in spite of your brother." She laughed.

Ron laughed with her. "No, it was for you. I promise."

"I believe you."

They looked at each other in silence for a few moments in the now dark room.

Ron got up suddenly. "Do you want some of the sweets we bought today?"

"Good idea, let's open them up."

"I'll go get them." Ron walked into the kitchen and picked up the cellophane bag. He heard Hermione switch the television on and walked back to her, sitting back down on the couch.

"Thank you." She said, reaching in for a piece of honeycomb.

Ron took one too. The sweet taste of honey filled his mouth, and the texture of the honeycomb was divine, it began as a hard, crunchy cube, but as it heated up in your mouth, it slowly became chewy, yet the taste was still there.

"Mmm, good as always." Ron said.

Hermione curled up on the couch, resting her head in Ron's lap. He stroked her hair, while watching the news on the t.v.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Mm?"

"When do you think Dromeda will be back with Teddy?"

Ron thought about this, he thought about it a lot. Andromeda was like a grandmother to all of them. Everyone missed her, and Teddy too, of course.

"I just... I can't wait to tell her. You know, about us getting married."

"I know, she'll be so excited," Ron smiled, imagining her reaction.

"And Teddy will want to see Victorie and Domi again."

"Yeah. When was the last time we got a letter from her?" Ron asked.

"Um... Nearly two weeks ago, now. It was a long letter, and Teddy drew us a cute picture. " Hermione smiled. "When she was in Rome."

"Well... She should be back soon, then."

"Yeah."

"Would you like to send her an owl?"

"I think we should." Hermione said, sitting up. She summoned her quill and got a piece of paper off the coffee table. "Just a short one, asking when she comes back."

"And don't forget to say we miss her."

"I won't." Hermione began scribbling away and Ron changed the channel. He flicked through a few of them until he found an action show he liked.

A few minutes later, Hermione finished and put it in an envelope.

"I'll drop it by the post tomorrow, on the way to work." Hermione said, sitting back down in the couch.

" 'Mione," Ron paused.

"What is it?"

"I got you something else."

She sat up, looking at him. "What?"

"Another gift. But—"

"Ron! You are not buying me any more gifts for this year!"

"But what about your birthda—"

"No exceptions." She warned.

Ron smiled.

"When did you get so nice, anyway?"

"You want me to stop being so nice?" He teased.

"Yes, actually! Then I don't have to feel so bad all the time."

Ron laughed again.

"You know I'm buying you hundreds of gold pocket watches, right?"

"You don't have to—"

"I most certainly do and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Hermione said, folding her arms decidedly.

Ron smiled. "C'mere," he took her hand and switched off the t.v.

"Is this my new gift?" Hermione asked.

Ron sat her down in the bed and reached underneath it. "Yes," he said, holding a wrapped box out in front of her.

"I wrapped it myself." He said, grinning.

Hermione smiled at him, fiddling with the pink bow. "I'm afraid that's a little hard to believe, Ron."

"Yeah..." Ron said, laughing. He sat down next to her and motioned for her to open it.

She smiled as she undid the ribbon, and unwrapped the package to reveal a box. She held it next to her ear and shook it. "What is it?" She wondered, aloud. Ron told her to keep going and she took the lid off the box.

Ron smiled as he watched her face. He could tell she was trying not to smile.

"Ron..."

"What?"

"When did you get this?" She exclaimed, holding up the lacy lingerie.

"When you were in the toilet today." He said, smirking.

"Ron... I don't..." She pursed her lips to try and stop from smiling.

"Go on, try it on."

"I never wear stuff like this! It's... Too revealing."

"Even for your fiancé?"

Hermione pursed her lips even more. "Fine. I'll try it on."

Ron smiled.

"But I'm taking it off straight after." She said, getting up.

Ron smiled. "We'll see."

She turned around and looked at him disapprovingly. "I will."

"Okay." He smirked again.

She turned back and walked into the bathroom, switching the light on.

Ron lay on his side and heard shuffling about in the bathroom.

"I've never worn something like this before..." Hermione admitted from the bathroom.

"I think it will really suit you." Ron said.

Hermione hesitated. "It _is_ my favourite colour."

Ron grinned.

"But that doesn't make it something I'll wear!" She said. Hermione opened the door and walked into the bedroom. The light emanating from the bathroom behind her illuminated her soft curves beautifully. The outfit was skimpy, sure, simply a lace, deep blue bra and underwear. Not something Hermione would usually wear. Ever. But Ron gaped at her.

"So? How do I look?" Hermione said, standing awkwardly.

"Uh... Y-you look amazing." Ron stuttered.

"Yeah, sure." Hermione said, putting a hand on her hip. "I don't like things like this!" She exclaimed, trying to give herself excuses to take it off, even though she actually felt quite good in it.

"Why not? You look beautiful!" Ron said.

Her cheeks burned. "I-I don't like the way it portrays women to men!" She argued.

"What? As beautiful women?"

"No, as sex objects!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Ron sat up a bit. "Well, I don't know about a sex object but..." His voice went low. "You're pretty sexy."

Hermione pursed her lips again, to stop from smiling. She did not want to enjoy this flattery, yet she couldn't help it.

Ron smirked. "Well, of you're being like that we may as well just go to bed." Ron stood up and took his shirt off in front of her.

She stared at his chest. "Yes, we- we may as well."

Ron pulled his trousers off and climbed into bed, in nothing but his boxers. "Well, goodnight." He said, lying down.

Hermione let herself smile, shaking her head. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You're a dag." She said, grinning.

"That may be but I'm a loveable dag," he said.

She laughed, shaking her head again. Ron smiled at her, opening his arms up invitingly. Hermione smiled, leaping into his arms and tumbling over, kissing him. Ron smirked, still kissing her. He knew that she would see it his way.


End file.
